


Please Tell Me That's Not My Ex At the Supermarket

by tokyocherry



Series: Beomkai Roommates [5]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, BeomKai, Boyfriends, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, M/M, mention of Heejin, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: But then, one glance at the aisle sent Beomgyu tumbling back to their cart, almost sending Kai to one of the shelves.“Hyung, what the hell?” He complains, checking the contents behind him and rearranging some that got knocked away.Beomgyu freezes in his place, his heart thumping strongly in his chest.Kai looks more concerned now, “What’s going on? Did you see some monster or something?”Beomgyu snickers, oh he saw a monster alright.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai Roommates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581565
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	Please Tell Me That's Not My Ex At the Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back with more beomkai ^_^  
> thank u again for ur constant support for this series and keeping the beomkai tag alive with me. <3  
> i really hope u enjoy this one!

Beomgyu flings open the refrigerator door, frowning at the lack of food inside the compartments.

“Kai-ya! Did you drink my diet coke?” He bellows out, calling to his roommate currently laying on their couch.

Kai looks up from his phone, “No hyung, we just don’t have any food left. It’s your turn to buy the groceries remember?” he says bluntly, annoyed at how forgetful his roommate can be.

Beomgyu presses his forehead to the refrigerator door in exasperation. “But all the cabs can’t enter our neighborhood right now because of the construction down the road. How else would I be able to go to the grocery store?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe take the bus? Or you know, you could walk.”

“T—The bus?” Beomgyu reaffirms with Kai.

Kai sits up properly on the couch and faces the older boy. “Yeah, hyung. The bus. A.K.A a transportation vehicle that will take you to other places. Don’t you know it?”

Beomgyu scrunches his face in disgust. The bus? Why would he ride in that bacteria filled vessel of death?

Okay, maybe he was being way too dramatic.

Kai notices his facial expressions and comes upon a realization. “Beomie-hyung…don’t tell me you haven’t rode on a bus before?”

Beomgyu’s silence confirms his suspicions.

Who can blame him though? Being the son of a wealthy family with designated drivers for their travels, he doesn’t need to ride the bus. Plus, his father was always kept telling him stories about how horrible the bus was.

Kai shoots up excitedly and marches to Beomgyu’s side. “You need to try the bus, hyung. Come on, go dressed up, I’ll accompany you.”

Beomgyu’s gives the other boy an eyebrow raise, “You’ll accompany me?”

Kai sighs, “Yes, hyung. You know I’m very charitable right?” He says before fanning himself dramatically. This results in a smack on his arm, making the other boy wince in pain.

This boy was too much.

* * *

After much insistence from Kai that Beomgyu not wear his limited-edition clothes because according to him “We’re just going to the supermarket”, Beomgyu reluctantly changes into more modest clothes, settling for a blue hoodie that Kai lent him and some sweatpants.

“I look like…such a normal ordinary person.” He glances at Kai, who was wearing something similar. “I look like a Huening Kai.”

Kai retaliates with a pout. “Yah! What’s that supposed to mean? My hoodies are super comfortable okay? In-fact I can wear any fashionable clothes if I wanted to.”

“Then why don’t you?” Beomgyu flashes him a smirk.

Kai slowly turns red. “Err—Um—I could but we’re just going to the supermarket hyung. It would be embarrassing.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. We would basically be like switching clothes for a day.” Beomgyu grabs Kai’s cheek softly, his other hand poking the other one while chanting ‘do it do it do it’.

Kai growls cutely at his hyung before finally agreeing to his request, asking for help from his closet. They settle on a nice plain black shirt with a long overcoat embezzled with a logo from a famous brand that Kai slightly recognizes. He also wore a nice button up black pants and with matching boots.

He felt like an idol. He had never worn clothes this nice before.

“Hyung, don’t you think this is a little overboard?” Kai says lifting his arms, eyes widening at the person he’s looking at in the mirror. He could barely recognize himself.

Beomgyu, who was waiting patiently outside of the door, barges in immediately before feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

There really was something different about seeing someone wearing your clothes. Especially if that particular someone was someone you had feelings for.

His eyes scan the other boy’s body, impressed with how the clothes made him look even more handsome, which in Beomgyu’s opinion was surprising to do.

Kai’s eyes dart around on the floor, suddenly feeling shy with how Beomgyu is looking at him. “H—hyung?”

Wordlessly, Beomgyu approaches Kai and wraps his arms around the other boy, running his hands up and down his sides before screeching. “Cute! You’re so cute Kai-ya! You look perfect. So so handsome, seriously!”

Kai’s blush deepens at the continuous stream of compliments. “T—Thank you hyung. Ah, I’m so embarrassed…”

Hm, maybe he should wear clothes like this more often.

Kai giggles at him before grabbing his hand and keys and dragging him out of their shared apartment. “Let’s go hyung, we don’t wanna miss the bus at this hour.”

Beomgyu let himself be dragged by the other boy for two reasons, first was that because he really didn’t want to go and the second is because he loved holding his hand.

And that’s exactly what they did. All the way from the elevator, to the lobby and to outside.

Feeling cocky, Beomgyu asks him a question, “Ning, do you really have to hold my hand? Ah, you really are like a baby aren’t you.”

“I—I’m not! Hyung it’s just cold okay and I forgot to bring mittens.” He sputters out and drops Beomgyu’s hand for a split second before the other boy intertwines them again.

“I didn’t say I hated it.” Beomgyu responds, gripping his hand tighter. “Plus, I forgot to bring my mittens as well. Be a good heat pack for me, yeah?”

Kai wheezes loudly at his hyung. He can’t even be mad at him for too long. He’d gladly be Beomgyu’s heat pack anyday.

“Look! There’s the bus!” Kai exclaims, dragging Beomgyu as they run to the side of the street where the bus was currently parked.

They enter the bus calmly, flashing their bus IDs, which Kai was surprised that Beomgyu even had in the first place. He explains that his parents got him one and he just hasn’t used it yet resulting in Kai shaking his head in disbelief.

“Where are we supposed to sit? Also, are the seats heated?” Beomgyu looks around fleetingly, his eyes darting around the variety of people on the bus.

Kai rolls his eyes for the nth time before muttering, “I mean I could just set your ass on fire hyung if you keep on making these comments…” He sits down on a window seat, waiting for the other boy to follow.

Beomgyu visibly stiffens at that. “I was just kidding, Kai-ya! There’s no need to harm your hyung. I guess I’m just gonna have to settle for sitting on an iceblock I guess.” He says, still standing and looking unsurely at the seat.

“Hyung! You really can be so dramatic sometimes, y’know.” Kai says tiredly before grabbing Beomgyu’s waist and seating him on his lap.

Beomgyu’s eyes widen as he feels a pair hands slither and wrap around his waist, locking him in place. He feels a soft breath fanning over his ear, “Is this warmer for you now, hyung?”

He attempts to open his mouth to respond but he found that no sound can come out of it. It really was warmer now though. The boy was like a walking heater. Beomgyu was confused as to why he needed to wear a hoodie all the time. Still, being placed on someone’s lap especially on a boy’s lap was embarrassing as hell.

“This is so embarrassing…I’m supposed to be your hyung, Ning.” He finally mutters after a couple of minutes.

Kai hums, one hand rubbing Beomgyu’s belly soothingly, “Would you like me to put you down then now?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Kai giggles, gripping his stomach more tightly, “As expected. Hyung, don’t worry. Our society is more accepting these days. It shouldn’t be too weird for a straight guy like yourself to sit on your gay roommate’s lap.” He sets his chin on Beomgyu’s shoulder as if he still was about to say something, “Plus, it’s all just platonic anyways. Right, hyung?”

Beomgyu looks down shyly. It wasn’t. Not even one bit. 

He lets out a sigh and agrees with the younger boy to ease him up. Beomgyu doesn’t even know what he is at this point. Does he really have feelings for his roommate? Or is this just some higher level of friendship that doesn’t cross the boundary of romance yet?

Whatever it is, Beomgyu’s glad that he’s having it with Kai. He interlaces their fingers together and closes his eyes, enjoying the soft humming of the bus and the warmth seeping from the other boy’s body to his.

Maybe the bus isn’t so bad.

* * *

They finally arrive to the supermarket, with Beomgyu a bit disappointed that he was being taken out of Kai’s lap. They ignore the eyes that follow them as they exit the bus, staring in relief at the gigantic store in front of them. Finally, they can restock their fridge and stop eating leftovers.

They eagerly enter the store only to be met with the cold air from the supermarket aircons. Damn, they just can’t escape the cold.

“Hyung, you brought the list of things to buy right?” Kai asks, pulling a large cart from the side.

Beomgyu nods, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Of course, Ning. I always have it on my phone. Now, let’s go buy some real food.”

They start going through their list. From eggs, meat, vegetables, to grape juices (which Kai loves but Beomgyu doesn’t want to admit that he’s starting to get addicted to) and other snacks.

One of the few things left on their grocery list was some noodles so they stroll pass the noodle section to find their favorite noodle flavor. Beomgyu was even thinking of cooking it for them tonight.

But then, one glance at the aisle sent Beomgyu tumbling back to their cart, almost sending Kai to one of the shelves.

“Hyung, what the hell?” He complains, checking the contents behind him and rearranging some that got knocked away.

Beomgyu freezes in his place, his heart thumping strongly in his chest.

He can’t believe his ex-girlfriend is here. Of all people, he had to see her again in the supermarket at the exact same time he’s shopping in it as well? What the hell are the odds of that happening?

Beomgyu raises a finger to his mouth, signaling Kai to go further down their aisle and away from where his ex is.

Kai looks more concerned now, “What’s going on? Did you see some monster or something?”

Beomgyu snickers, oh he saw a monster alright.

“No, it’s just—it’s my ex. I haven’t seen her in such a long time ever since that day. Anyways, we had a horrible break up. Like just straight up terrible and I—I don’t really wanna see her right now.” Beomgyu explains, looking around anxiously.

Kai juts his lip out, “Well, what happened the last time you guys saw each other?”

Beomgyu pauses for a moment. “She told me that no one will ever truly love me ever again.”

“Yikes.”  
“Harsh, I know. I mean, obviously I don’t believe her but…” He trails on, unsure of what to say.

Some part of him may hate admitting it but another part of him really did believe her. That he was too much of a mess and that no one would love him ever again.

Beomgyu takes his attention back to Kai. “Which is why, I think we should change directions and wait out over there for a while.” 

“Is that her right now?” Kai mentions, looking over his shoulder.

Oh shit.

“Beomgyu? Oh my gosh! It’s been so long. Do you still remember me?” A soft voice speaks from behind him.

“Ryujin! Of course, I still remember you. How are you?” Beomgyu replies shakily. 

She’s still very beautiful and glowing, he’ll give her that.

She gives him a wicked smile. “I’m doing great. In fact, my company just went into a very successful merge. Oh, and I’m in a new relationship. Her name is Heejin. She’s a gorgeous model on the precipice of becoming the next star of Korea.”

She takes a look at his hoodie-wearing state and flashes him a smirk. “What about you? But judging from your current state, I think I already know the answer to that.”

Beomgyu gulps down a wad of saliva. She’s right. Beomgyu was a fucking mess. He was still unemployed. Yes, his job interview was next week but who knows how that will go. Plus, unlike Ryujin, he was single as hell.

“U—Um, I—”

Kai steps out angrily from beside him. “He’s doing very well, thank you very much. He’s about to get a huge promotion _and_ he’s also in a relationship.”

Ryujin looks at him, amused. “And who are you supposed to be?”

Kai looks her straight in the eye before answering boldly, “I’m Beomgyu’s boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?”

Beomgyu feels his whole world stop spinning. Boyfriend?

Ryujin looks a bit taken aback at that. “You’re Beomgyu’s boyfriend? Did his father pay you to do that or something?”

Kai’s expression falters for a split second before regaining his composure. “Not at all. I was actually the one who asked him out. And guess what?”

“What?” Ryujin challenges.

“I love him.” Kai says, tangling his and Beomgyu’s hands together. “I fucking love him, more than you ever have and ever will.”

Ryujin looks at them, unimpressed. “Please don’t humor me. I don’t love him anymore. Plus, why would you even love a trainwreck like him?”

Kai faces Beomgyu, cradling his cheek in his hand. “Loving him isn’t easy. Yes, he can be a mess sometimes, but it’s what he does with those mess that makes it worthwhile. Unlike you, I see the goodness in people. I see the way he cares for people, the way he’s passionate about his hobbies, the way he’s determined to always make things right even if it keeps falling apart. I love him because of more reasons than one that you will never deserve to know.” He finishes, not a falter in his voice.

Beomgyu cried.

And he rarely ever cries.

He surges forward and takes the younger boy into a bone-crushing hug, his tear-stained face hidden from view as he lets it all out into Kai. He barely even registers Ryujin angrily stomping away from them, muttering something about how gay people are so dramatic.

It was just him and Kai. And that’s all that matters.

The rest of the day was a blur, Beomgyu barely felt like he was still in that supermarket. The only time he was kept grounded was when Kai held his hand.

When Beomgyu truly finally came back to his senses, he saw that they had already gotten back to their street. He looks back and sees Kai paying the cab driver their fare.

“Wait. We could have gotten a cab all along?! Why the fuck did you made me go through all that trouble with taking the bus?” Beomgyu inquires, the bags of groceries in his hands jiggling along with him.

Kai giggles, “Because, I wanted you to experience something new. I wanted to show you that trying out new things isn’t so bad. And it wasn’t so terrifying now was it?” He smiles, before opening their apartment door.

Beomgyu growls at him playfully. 

“Hyung, I’m tired. I think I’m gonna go take a nap.” Kai lets out a tiny yawn, walking to his room.

Beomgyu quickly sets down the grocery bags on their kitchen counter and rushes to Kai, spinning him around and giving him another hug.

“Thank you again. I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you for everything today. I—I don’t know what I would do without you.” He admits, kissing Kai’s forehead.

“I love you, Kai.” Beomgyu whispers with full sincerity, grinning at him and giving him the most lovestruck face he could muster. 

To his surprise, Kai does nothing but look back at him with an unreadable expression before retreating back to his room quietly.

Beomgyu tries his best to ignore the pang of pain upon seeing the other boy not respond to him.

Kai closes the door gently and slams his back on it, his head banging softly on the wooden frame. He grabs a folder from one his drawers. The one that contains the roommate agreement that Beomgyu’s father had him sign.

He opens it up and flutters through the pages, trying to find that one section.

His eyes finally land on it.

“ **Section 10.7**

**IT IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED THAT YOU HAVE ANY ROMANTIC RELATIONS WITH MY SON. IF EVER I AM PROVIDED WITH EVIDENCE THAT YOU IGNORED THE SAID RULE, YOU WILL BE TERMINATED FROM THE CONTRACT AND PROHIBITED FROM SEEING MY SON EVER AGAIN.**

_See next page for more information_.”

He angrily closes the folder up, placing his head in his hands.

No matter how many times he reminds himself about this, his heart just goes and betrays him.

He can’t love him back. He’s not supposed to.

Kai senses that things would definitely be different starting today and he just doesn’t know if he’s ready to face it.

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun!  
> aaa please don't attack me T_T  
> i just love angst too much hehe  
> thank u for reading! see you next time  
> please leave a kudos or reply if you're enjoying the series! <3


End file.
